Sanosuke kid
by yaonne-san
Summary: Megumi a crée un nouveau médicament , Sano le teste et Saito fait du babysiting ! Lisez vous verrez !


Sanosuke kid 

Auteur : Yaonne-san

Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr

Base : Kenshin

Genre : Humour , shonen ai , occ .

Couple : Sano / Saito

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi .

Résumé : Megumi essaye sur ce pauvre Sanosuke un médicament qu'elle a elle même composée.

Note : Cela se situe après la bataille contre Shishio .

Sano : Dis t'aurais pas d'autres fics à écrire ? Tu devrais peut être pensé à les finir au lieu de commencer une autre .

Yaonne : Je sais ! Je sais ! Je suis assez volage mais quand j'ai une idée il faut que je l'écrive aussitôt .

Sano : Ca promet !

Chapitre un : Pilules roses !

Sanosuke Sagara s'ennuyait ! Il était arrivé au dôjo Kamiya espérant profitait de la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne . Il était sur le point de faire demi tour lorsque Megumi apparut .

"-Tiens le femme renard ! Fit le grand brun , qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! Je suis là pour Kenshin .

-Pas de chance , il est de sorti , il n'y a personne ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?

-Je ne suis pas certaine que cela te regarde quoique ....

-Arrête je n'aime pas ce regard !

-Dis moi Sano , tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un petit service , dit Megumi de sa voix la plus sensuelle .

-De quel genre ? "Demanda le brun sur un ton soupçonneux

La jeune femme tira alors de son sac une petite boîte contenant des pilules roses .

"-J'ai crée un nouveau médicament contre la fatigue mais elles n'ont pas encore étaient testées , tu ne voudrais pas essayer .

-Ca va pas ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis en pleine forme .

-S'il te plaît ! En échange je veux bien sortir avec toi .

-Navré les filles ça ne m'intéresse pas !

-Je te ferais à manger !

-Kenshin le fais sans rien me demander !

-Alors je te paierais !

-Combien ?

-1000 Yens .

-Marché conclu !"

Sanosuke prit donc la pilule et l'avala , au début il ne senti rien mais très vite son corps commença à le faire souffrir et devant le regard horrifié de la femme médecin il convulsa .

Megumi fit mine de s'approcher mais au même moment le corps de Sanosuke commença à rapetisser et elle se retrouva face à un enfant d'au moins cinq ans qui nageait dans des vêtements bien trop grand pour lui .

C'est à cet instant que Kenshin , Yahiko , Kaori arrivèrent accompagné du policier si désagréable , Hajime Saito .

"-Ohayo Megumi-san , fit Kenshin , quel bon vent vous amènes ?

-Mauvais vent tu veux dire , rétorqua la fille Kamiya .Tiens qui est ce garçon ? Et pourquoi porte t'il des vêtements trop grand ? Et qui ressemblent étrangement à ceux de Sano ?

-En parlant de tête de coq , dit Saito , il n'est pas ici ?

-Si , répondit simplement la jeune femme .

-Où ? Demanda Yahiko .

-Devant vous ."

Mais tout ce qu'ils virent c'est un enfant de cinq ans qui était aux bord des larmes . AUX BORDS DES LARMES ?

"-Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! "

Megumi s'agenouilla près de lui et caressa ses cheveux pour le calmer .

"-Allons ne pleure pas tu es un grand garçon .

-Non ! Je ne suis pas un grand garçon j'ai cinq ans , non cinq ans et demi !

-Megumi , fit Kaori sur un ton impatient , qui est ce gosse ?

-Ouinnnnnnnnnnn !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? "

Sano se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé , c'était Saito .

"-La dame elle me fait peur , fit il en pointant du doigt la jeune fille de dix sept ans .

-Je ne suis pas une dame mais une jeune fille ! Et je ne fais pas peur du tout !

-Si !

-Je te dis que non !

-Et moi je te dis que si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-No...

-URUSAI !"

C'était le policier qui venait de crier .

"-Megumi , fit il , qui est ce garçon ?"

Mais La femme médecin n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à sa question , l'enfant fier de lui se releva de toute sa hauteur , résultat il se retrouva nu devant eux , il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et dit à haute voix ...

"-Je m'appelle Sano , j'ai cinq ans et j'suis petit !

-Oyo ! Fut la réaction de Kenshin .

-Il a le même nom que notre Sano" , constata l'enfant du groupe ( mis à part Sano maintenant .)

Kaori trop choquée garda la bouche ouverte sans qu'un son n'y sorte quant à Saito il resta de marbre .

"-Qui est il ? Répéta le loup de Mibu .

-Ce qu'il vient de dire , il s'agit de Sanosuke Sagara .

-Ts!Ts!Ts! Vous êtes pas polie , j'ai dit mon nom et vous me dîtes même pas comment vous vous appelez !

-Son langage laisse à désirer ! constata Saito . Bon femme renard on t'écoute .

-Voilà j'ai crée un nouveau médicament et je l'ai testé sur Sano , voilà le résultat !"

Tous la regardèrent ahuris , même Saito perdit un peu de son sang froid . Sanosuke était ce gosse ? Le fier et colérique Zanza était maintenant un gamin de cinq ans ?

"-Ohayo Sano-Kun , je m'appelle Himura Kenshin , l'enfant qui est avec nous est Yahiko Myôjin , la dame qui te fait peur c'est Kaoru Kamiya et enfin voici Hajime Saito ."

Le petit Sano commença à les dévisager un par un mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard sévère du policier il sourit à pleine dent.

"-Jime-chan , fit il en tendant ses petits bras vers Saito .

-Jime....Jime-chan ! Firent les autres en essayant de ne pas rire , HA ! HA! HA! Jime-chan .

-Silence si vous ne voulez pas mourir !"

Cela eut l'effet de les calmer aussitôt , pour se concentrer sur le problème actuel , qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de Sanosuke ?

"-Bon je ferais mieux de travailler sur un antidote , à la prochaine , fit elle en s'éloignant .

-Moi aussi je vais vous quitter !" Dit Saito .

Au moment où il allait partir Sano recommença à pleurer .

"-Ouinnnnnn ! Je veux rester avec Jime-chan ! Je veux rester avec Jime-chan .

-Voyons ! Répondit le vagabond , tu seras mieux avec nous .

-Je veux rester avec Jime-chan ! Je veux rester avec Jime-chan !

-Très bien si cela peut te faire taire tu peux venir avec moi !

-Mais , commença à protester le rouquin .

-Ne t'en fais pas battôsai je n'en profiterais pas pour le tuer ! Aller viens Sano .

-Je vais habiter avec Jime-chan , chantonna le garçonnet , je vais habiter avec Jime-chan ."

Et ils s'en allèrent devant les regards inquiet des trois autres , mais pas pour les mêmes raison . Kenshin se demandait si tout se passerait bien pour Sano , Yahiko s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de Saito et Kaoru se demandait si elle faisait aussi peur que ça .

A suivre .

Onegai dîtes moi si cela vaut la peine de continuer , le prochain chapitre sera Longue journée et longue nuit ! Enfin cela dépend si vous aimez ou pas , bye .


End file.
